Red Beast & Crimson Master
by Dante Fernandez
Summary: Spirited away all she could was grow stronger while watch over her son in secret. Her hatred for the village & her dead husband grew while the love she has for son grows stronger. Eventually that love got corrupted into lust. Finally powerful enough, she has wiped out her son's enemies. All that's left is to claim him for herself... whether he likes it or not... Narutoxharem
1. Son Complex

**Here's my first ever smut fic. Since this is the first time I ever wrote a lemon don't have any expectations that it's going to be excellent ok.**

 **Anyway this was a challenge personally posted to me by Monkeyman9835 so the credit for this story goes to him.**

 **Also BlackSpirit 101 wrote a similar fic so you should check his/her's out**

* * *

Cloudless sky, the sun shining bright, a nice cool breeze, it was practically a perfect day for civilians to go do their mundane jobs, for Shinobi to do missions and for little kids to play in the playground without a care for the world. Everything was just perfect… except for one.

A little boy no older than 4 was staring at the cheerful kids with a mixture of sadness, anger & jealousy hiding among the tree branches.

The little boy had short red hair, violet eyes, and oddly enough three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. He was quite androgynous looking to the point one could easily mistake him for a girl… though this has caused him to get into unpleasant situations, unpleasant in a way that no child should ever have to experience.

His jealousy & sadness grew when he saw mothers picking up their kids, so engrossed by his thoughts he failed to notice the large amounts of tears flowing out of his eyes.

He suddenly felt something… off. Like he was being embraced by someone; the embrace was warm and loving… yet there was something dark about it as well something eerily similar to what some of the villagers felt towards him.

He both wanted to embrace the figure and run from it as far as possible.

'Soon… Sochi…'

The voice was so full of love… yet there was so much darkness in it.

Eventually his flight instincts took over and he quickly dropped down on the ground, escaping the dark-like loving embrace.

If he had looked back for even a second he would notice black mist forming into a womanly shape.

'… We'll be together once more… forever and ever…'

* * *

 _11 years later_

15 years since the Kyuubi attacked, 15 years since his parents' deaths… and 15 years of hell.

Naruto honestly thought things would be better when he went to that 3 year training trip with the Toad Sannin Jiraiya… He was such a fool.

Like the first time Jiraiya barely trained him in anything as he was too busy peeping on women and writing his smut books to really pay much attention to his training. Even when he did he mainly focused on trying to increase his control over the Ninetails' chakra.

"Idiot…"

Naruto muttered.

Jiraiya had the 'brilliant' idea to loosen up the seal a bit so he could have better access to the beast's chakra.

'Now whatever control I had over it is now completely gone…'

Before he was able to channel a bit of the fox's chakra and even use the Biju chakra cloak while still retaining his sanity and control. Now however if he so much as uses even a tiny fraction of it he risks going berserk and even using the Biju blood cloak all the while destroying everything & everyone around him.

'Well at least the trip wasn't a complete waste of time.'

He was now able to form a Rasengan with one hand and without any help from a Kage Bunshin.

"Hey Naruto you alright?"

Sakura Haruno asked her teammate worriedly.

She had grown quite a bit during Naruto's three year training trip. He noted that she kept her hair short, unlike him, which actually suited her better than the long hair she used to have before their trip to the Forest of Death.

One of the few good things that actually happened was that Sakura finally got rid of her fangirl-like tendencies which, funnily enough, decreased her temper to a large margin much to everyone's, especially Naruto's, relief.

Naruto & her, as well as some of the Rookie 11, were heading back to Konoha after rescuing the Kazekage from the Akatsuki.

"Oh nothing, just disappointed how I didn't change much physically."

"What are you talking about? You're even more beautiful than you were three years ago!"

Now normally that would be consider a compliment… except she used 'beautiful' instead of 'handsome.'

Naruto stopped and started shaking causing the others to stop and look at him with confusion &/or concern.

"… Even after three years of training… intense physical training… that only someone like Gai & Lee would do… and yet…"

He collapsed onto the ground now banging his fists.

"KAMI DAMMIT WHY DO I STILL LOOK LIKE THIS!"

No-one knew why but since he was little he had always looked like a girl, in fact many agree that he's prettier than any girl in the entire Elemental Nations. Hell now that he's 15 years old it simply got worse for him as he simply looked more feminine than when he was a kid.

As the group was trying to get Naruto out of his depressive rant they failed to notice a small falcon looking at them intensely… to be more specific at Naruto.

The falcon let out a cry before flying away.

Naruto at the last second sensed it and looked at the direction it flew away.

'This feeling… It's just like before…'

* * *

The falcon continued flying, passing by villages on the way, till finally it came across a swamp. However unlike the usual swamps this one was full of death, with very few watering holes looking safe & pure. Yet this did not deter the falcon as it continued to fly toward its destination.

Coming across a cave the falcon quickly flew down towards it.

Standing at the mouth of the cave was a person completely hidden by a black cloak.

The figure held out an arm and the falcon landed on it. Bringing it up close the falcon leaned towards the figure's ear and made some low noises that if one were to listen closely sounded eerily like human speech.

"Tch, I should have known that useless toad would have done nothing to help him."

The figure sounded pissed.

"No matter, this actually makes things easier for me…"

The figure let out a sigh.

"I was hoping to start this a bit later when the Akatsuki have the Nibi and Sanbi. However I can't wait any longer."

The falcon flew off to god no's where.

"Now to end the Akatsuki… and finally be reunited with the one I love…"

Sinister purple eyes peeked out the figure's hood.

* * *

 _9 days later_

Naruto could be seen jumping through trees, just finishing his mission of getting rid of a bunch of bandits. He needed to get out of Konoha briefly due to the rumours that he's been hearing.

He didn't know whether it was good or bad. The only reason why Jiraiya wanted to train him was so he could control the Kyuubi's chakra and be able to take on the Akatsuki. His reason… was to find her…

He clutched his chest, where the scar is; just thinking about her last words to him… what she tried to do… brought pain to his heart.

'Was I really that worthless in your eyes…?'

Out of nowhere something wrapped around his leg; before he could even process a thought, he was yanked away. Whatever grabbed him threw him out of the forest and into a clearing quite roughly.

'Dammit what the hell was that?!'

"Well we finally meet face-to-face after all these years Naruto-kun…"

He turned to look at a black-cloaked figure walking towards him. He could make nothing of the person, not even the sex of it, except for the demonic-like purple eyes that for some reason stared at him with tremendous amounts of love & lust. It honestly disturbed him.

He tried to get a read on the person's chakra only to flinch at how dark it is.

'This chakra… it's almost as hateful as that of Kyuubi's… and the size of it can easily match that of a high rank Biju!'

Inside the seal, Kyuubi opened its eyes wide in shock and anger.

 **"No it can't be… She's supposed to dead! How is she still alive?!"**

Back with Naruto and the mysterious figure the two were now just staring at each other.

"You've grown so much Naruto-kun. I wish that I could have been there for you."

"Been there…? Just who are you and how do you know me?"

The figure seemed to shake his/her head sadly.

"Hearing you ask those questions… I can't help but help but hate Konoha all the more…"

Naruto instantly tensed hearing that last remark.

"It's not your fault that you don't know me… After all you were only three weeks old when…"

She suddenly disappeared in a red flash, shocking Naruto and causing him to unseal a Fūma Shuriken.

The figure then appeared behind and quickly enveloped him in a hug, leaning down and whispered closely at his ear.

"… that blasted village took me away from you."

Out of instincts Naruto tried to cut the person down only for him/her to disappear in a red flash once again, now appearing in front of him. Naruto quickly threw some kunai at her; instead of dodging she simply stood there surprising him.

CLANG

Instead of meeting flesh, all the kunai were blocked by some invisible force. Sparks flying as if they were hitting something metallic in nature.

"Nani?!"

The attacker was now in front of him, a fist raised ready to punch him.

Naruto barely had time to block before the fist made contact, creating a massive shockwave as well as cratering the ground he stood upon.

'Dammit this strength is just like baa-chan's!'

With incredible strength of his own, he flung the figure off and was quickly about to slice him/her to pieces. He was once again shocked when the figure blocked the blade… with just two fingers.

Taking advantage of his shock, she did a spin kick to his face knocking him quite a distance away.

Naruto coughed some blood out before getting off the ground, his cheek swollen from the kick however it was already starting to heal thanks to his own Uzumaki bloodline as well as the Kyuubi's influence.

He glared at his attacker while the attacker simply stared at him, waiting for him to make the next move.

'Dammit I'm being played with. Should I try to swarm it with Kage Bunshin…? No that won't work, at best I'll just delay the inevitable and I can't use Kyuubi's chakra as I have zero control over it.'

For what was perhaps the thousandth time in his life he cursed the academy teachers for kicking him out of useful classes, he cursed Kakashi & Jiraiya for being awful senseis, and he cursed the Kyuubi for being an uncooperative bastard.

'Maybe this will work!'

Naruto threw all his kunai and shuriken at his attacker. With a hand symbol all the kunai and shuriken multiplied by 10.

Once again the projectiles were deflected creating sparks, however this time he was able to take a glance of what was defending her.

"Chains?"

He muttered. For some reason they looked like chains… dark purple chains made out of chakra.

They once again became invisible, snapping him out of his observations.

He instantly gathered as much chakra into his hands, creating the biggest Rasengan he ever did in his life.

'I hope this works.'

Seeing an opening he quickly rushed in, taking advantage of all the sparks that obscured his attacker's vision.

Deflecting all the projectiles he/she was greatly surprised when Naruto was now up close holding a Rasengan.

"Rasengan!"

He slammed the destructive orb of chakra at the figure's chest causing him/her to spit out a copious amount of blood and being launched far away a distance.

"I did it!"

Naruto cheered thinking he won.

"I see you're still as hyperactive as you were when you were just a little baby."

Naruto instantly stiffened; turning around he was met with a completely uninjured figure.

"How…?"

"Kage Bunshins are very useful aren't they?"

"Kage Bunshin? When did…?"

His eyes widened in horror when he came to a realization.

"It seems you realized it, haven't you? But no matter I'm done playing around."

Dark purple chains appeared out the attacker's back, wrapping around Naruto tightly.

"My chakra… these chains… are absorbing it…"

"You should stop struggling, you're only making it harder than it needs to be."

That didn't stop him and he continued struggling, though his movements were becoming weaker and his consciousness was starting to fade quickly.

"Dammit… I don't have a choice…"

He tried channeling the Kyuubi's chakra, however he was shocked when he couldn't gain access to it.

"How…? Are these chains… somehow… suppressing its chakra…?"

Naruto was now completely exhausted. Just before his conscious faded he heard one last thing from his attacker.

"At last we're together once more… sochi."

'Sochi…?'

Everything went black…

* * *

Slowly waking up, Naruto noticed he was in an unfamiliar room.

"Where am I? What happened?"

He then received flashbacks of his fight with his mysterious attacker. Of course calling it a fight would be a massive understatement, more like a one-sided ass-kicking… with him being at the ass-end of it.

"Dammit why the hell am I so weak?"

He whispered to himself, barely holding in tears of frustration and sadness.

Years of training by the best, years of surviving on his own, and all it took was just one person to take him down…

'Perhaps she is right… that I'm just some weakling after all…'

"I see you're awake."

Turning to see who spoke, Naruto instantly clutched his nose to prevent a nosebleed. Standing at the entrance of his room was what could only be described as a goddess in human form. With an hourglass figure, long smooth legs that seemingly go on forever, wide birthing hips, smooth stomach, a bust that easily makes Tsunade's look small, as well as a heart-shaped face with bright purple eyes she is a woman that virtually any men would kill just to even look at. It also didn't help Naruto's self-control when all she wore was a very small thin bathrobe that BARELY covered her important bits and seemingly just emphasized her large curves.

'Holy… fucking… shit… She's hotter than baa-chan and Sayuri!'

She smiled, as if she was able to read his thoughts, and beamed in pride. She walked seductively towards, causing him to gulp as he watched her breasts bounce with each step, threatening to pop out of her robe.

She climbed onto his bed, causing him to sweat nervously. Her face was now dangerously close to his. For a moment he thought she was going to kiss him, instead she just hugged him.

His blush increased when he felt her assets on his chests. Though his perverted thoughts quickly left when he heard very soft crying and a wet spot on his shoulder.

"I wanted to hold you like this for so long sochi."

Again… this was the second time he called her that. Does that mean…?

"Kaa-chan?"

He felt her tighten the hug and felt more tears leaking out.

"Yes sochi-kun…"

He felt his own tears leaking out of his eyes, whether out of sadness or happiness was unknown even to him. Before he could even do something to act upon these confusing feelings, she let him go and was looking at him with so much motherly love in her eyes.

"Kaa-chan… how are you here? Old man said my parents died during the Kyuubi's attack."

Her eyes darkened with hate at the mention of the third Hokage. Her happy smile changed to that of a smirk.

"He was only half right. You're sorry excuse of a father died that night, however I survived…"

She looked deeply into his eyes and he saw deeps amount of hate… as well as insanity and despair. It made him fear her, yet it also made him want to comfort her… to embrace her.

"All I wanted was to be there for you, every step of the way; yet thanks to that damnable village I was forced into hiding, forced to leave you behind. All I could was train my ass off so Could become strong, stronger than anyone across the Elemental Nations, just so I can one day reclaim what's rightfully mine!"

Naruto could only stare at her in shock. A part of him did not want to believe that his home was responsible for this, that his Jiji did this. Yet he couldn't sense a single lie from her, and someone once told him… that the insane can't tell lies.

He slowly placed a hand on her cheek, trying to at least take some of her darkness away.

The love came back into her eyes and she smiled at him.

"Kaa-Mph!"

He was cut off as Kushina instantly claimed his lips. He was so shocked that he couldn't prevent her from shoving her tongue into his mouth. He was ashamed to admit that me moaned in pleasure at this which caused Kushina to smile inwardly.

The two continue to make out with each other for about a couple minutes till she pulled back, a trail of saliva being the only thing connecting their lips.

"Kaa-chan… why…?"

She took off her bathrobe, exposing her full nude body.

"I haven't been with a man since that incident 15 years ago. I've been saving myself for you Naruto, as only you are allowed to have this body of mine's."

She grabbed her breasts and began playing with them causing Naruto to once again become aroused much to his shame.

"Kaa-chan we can't. I'm your son."

"Do you think I care about that, and besides how do you think the clans kept their bloodlines so pure?"

He honestly had no comeback for that. However he was still fairly certain that they did not have that kind relationship with their parents!

"I-I can't do it! I want to be with you, but not like this!"

He wanted to mention how he was also in love with someone else however he knew it would not end well and also… he had no idea if SHE felt the same way anymore.

Her head was lowered, preventing him from seeing her expression.

"So is that your final answer?"

"… Yes."

A minute passed before she raised her head once more. Naruto was now terrified as her expression became one of insanity and most of all… lust.

"I would have preferred if we did this with your consent… however you never truly had a choice to begin with."

She said as she made a hand-sign.

Black seals appeared all over his body.

"What-!"

The seals glowed and he was now screaming.

Pain… so much pain… and yet there was something else… pleasure…

It was like lightning was coursing through his entire body, hitting every pain receptor in his body and amplifying the pain by a hundred. Yet at the same time it was hitting every pleasure point in his body making him as horny as hell.

He wanted to pass out, he wanted to go insane, all just so he could escape this feeling, yet something prevented him from passing out and losing his sanity, forcing him to endure this feeling.

Kushina simply looked at her tortured son with lust and amusement.

"Come over here sochi."

Naruto turned to look at her. His humane self saw a suppose-mother who took enjoyment at her son's pain, while the more primitive side of him saw a beautifully sexy woman that wanted no NEEDED to breed with her.

He crawled towards her, his body occasionally giving a twitch. When he reached her she quickly grabbed him and claimed his lips once more. The two were making out heavily, Kushina getting rid of Naruto's remaining clothes. The two were clawing at each other, feeling their bodies, till Naruto gained the advantaged by grabbing Kushina's large soft butt cheeks squeezing them roughly.

Kushina let out a squeak which quickly became a moan when he latched onto her nipples.

He was (pleasantly) surprised when he tasted sweet milk. He continued suckling while kneading her ass, causing her squirm in pleasure and moan out 'sochi-kun' over and over again; eventually she was nearing her limit.

"S-sochi-kun, I'm going to…"

Knowing what was about to happen he bit down on her nipples hard.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

Kushina came, soaking the bed sheets, while more milk squirted out of her nipples like a fountain with Naruto eagerly swallowing as much as he can.

Coming out her pleasure Kushina collapsed on the bed breathing heavily; sweat covered her body, milk covered her chest, and cum covered her legs.

"Sochi, I need you now. Please make me your woman."

He wanted to resist, he wanted to scream, he wanted this to be a bad dream, but sadly this was real and his body was now ruled by his instincts.

Without any warning Naruto plunged his dick into his mother's eager pussy, his virginity now lost while unknowingly also taking her restored virginity.

She came due to the massive size of his cock then and there.

Not giving her time to adjust he quickly rode her like there's no tomorrow. Her nails were digging into the skin of his back drawing out blood, Naruto french-kissed her while grabbing and squeezing the milk out of her breasts.

'This is so much better than what I dreamed of!'

Kushina thought before her mind quickly gave up on creating any coherent thoughts.

'It feels so good… she's so tight and warm…'

Naruto couldn't help but think that.

He continued slamming into his mother's pussy for about an hour, all the while Kushina could nothing more but take it and cum for him. She had already came 10 times already from the rough fucking while Naruto didn't even come once. However now he was starting to feel his own release coming.

"K-kaa-chan, I'm going to…"

"Cum inside me Sochi! Come inside this slutty mother of yours!"

Naruto's movement became faster and fiercer causing her to scream out in pleasure.

Eventually they screamed out each others' names as they both came at the same time.

Naruto was filling his mother's womb with so much cum that her belly expanded a bit to accommodate the load.

Kushina with the last bit of her strength turned off the seals. As much as she wanted to continue she was WAY too exhausted and need to rest.

With the seals off, Naruto was now able to think clearly. However this proved to be a bad thing as the events of what the two did hit him with full force, causing large amounts of tears of shame to escape his eyes.

He collapsed on top of his mother.

"What… have I done…?"

Before he lost consciousness his mother whispered in his ear.

"Soon sochi, You will accept being my lover, for all of eternity."

* * *

Author's Notes

Well here's my first smut fic!


	2. Truths

Chapter 2: Truths

Sorry guys, especially sorry to Monkeyman9835, but no lemons in this chapter. Originally I was planning on some but I realized the chapter would have been too long. But don't worry next chapter will be full of them!

* * *

Naruto was seemingly floating in darkness, wide array of different emotions conflicting inside him.

'Why…?'

He kept asking himself that question. Why did this happen? Why did her kaa-chan do this? Why was he so weak? Why did he not hate her? Why… did he still love his kaa-chan?

'I don't understand…'

He closed his eyes once more.

* * *

Kyuubi honestly did not know what to make of all this.

She was obviously angered at the fact that her previous host was still alive, however was completely baffled at the intense levels of insanity and hatred that was deep within her. Though she guessed she couldn't blame her considering what happened all those years ago.

'But still though, she escaped with wounds and poisons that can kill even a Jinchuuriki and the strongest of Uzumakis. So how did she survive…? Perhaps someone powerful saved her.'

That was the only explanation she had, that someone had helped Kushina, which means that that someone is a healer who surpassed Tsunade or… is a powerful necromancer.

But anyway, saying that she was surprised by how obsessed Kushina became over her child would be an understatement, though what topped that was what she did to him.

Honestly a VERY small part of her was jealous that Kushina could still partake in the pleasures of the flesh while she was stuck here in the seal.

Admittedly that was her own fault as she let her hatred, rage & pride prevent her from bonding with her current host and having a… taste… of his flesh so to speak. However the rest of her was shock and confused about Kushina's actions. Don't get her wrong she didn't care not one little bit about things such as incest and all that; she was just shock that someone like Kushina will throw those human 'morals' and do something like this.

Despite how cruel this world is, with Orochimaru & Madara Uchiha being the cruelest of the bunch, no one not even those two will ever do or think of causing this… A parent enslaving and raping their own child…

Kyuubi was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt foreign chakra enter the seal.

She looked out of the cage and instinctively growled in anger, stemming from a deep grudge.

 **"What are you doing here Kushina?"**

Kushina was somehow in Naruto's seal, though considering that she's a Seal Master it wouldn't be that surprising that she could pull off something like this.

Strangely though rather than sensing the usual, hate, annoyance, and contempt that Kushina would feel when meeting her, she felt something akin to sympathy.

"We need to talk… Kurama."

She widened her eyes hearing her name being utter by someone who shouldn't have any knowledge of it.

"I think it's about time we free you from your prison don't you think so, 'ttebane?"

* * *

Naruto quickly woke up and sat up from the bed as if he was struck by lightning. He was sweating and taking deep breaths with his heart racing at a fast beat.

'Was all that… just a nightmare?'

He looked around the room and to his dread he didn't recognize anything at all except for the fact they appeared in his 'nightmare.'

'So it wasn't a dream… Kaa-chan is alive… and that really happened…'

He was conflicted: On one hand he was happy & overjoyed that his mother is alive, that she still loves him, and that she never willingly abandoned him to a life of hatred & despair. On the other hand he was horrified & sad at the fact his mother became insane to the highest degree, her love for him became twisted & perverse, and that she raped him.

Despite all this he couldn't bring himself to hate her.

"Young Master you're awake."

Startled he shot off the bed and got into a defensive stance, only to be beyond shock at who spoke out.

"Sayuri?"

Sayuri Uchiha, the one girl… no… the one person who treated him as a human being; his first friend and his first love… as well as the person who completely broken & shattered his heart into tiny little pieces by betraying the village, denouncing the bond they had created as well as humiliating and belittle him by insulting the fact that he was essentially a 'clan-less weak orphan who couldn't understand her pain.'

"Wait no you're not her, who are you?"

Indeed though she looked identical to the Uchiha he noticed very small yet very clear differences. She had crimson streaks on her hair and rather than the common coal black of the Uchiha or the crimson of the Sharingan, they were a violet colour that matched his own. What unnerved him was that her eyes seem to match that of a corpse in terms of showing emotions yet there was something else in there… something similar to that of Kushina.

"Forgive me Master for not introducing myself, I am called Zero."

"Zero?"

She unbuttoned her shirt and showed the top of her sizeable cleavage. He was about to yell at her in embarrassment however he then noticed something: A number 0 on her right breast; what disturbed him was that it was seemingly… branded to her flesh.

"I am the firstborn slave yet I have no value till certain conditions are met."

Naruto was a bit stunned hearing this.

'Firstborn…? Slave…? Kaa-chan what have you been doing?'

"Come, Mistress is waiting for you."

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts and got off the bed.

He noticed that he was wearing large shorts and an oversized undershirt.

He didn't have time to contemplate as Zero was already leaving.

He quickly followed her, seemingly forgetting that he was still barefoot.

He managed to catch up to her and the two were now walking alongside each other.

The two were walking down a long hallway passing through doors. From what he could sense each room was seemingly empty though he couldn't be too sure since half if not most of his chakra was locked.

The two passed another door however that's when Naruto felt something.

A chakra signature coming from the other side. It felt almost the same as Zero's yet somehow different, almost like it was more… mature for lack of better words.

Just as he was about to move on he heard a strange noise. When he came closer he instantly blushed due to the now clear sounds of flesh slapping flesh made all the more embarrassing when he heard the clear moans of a woman. However he then noticed something about the moans; they were not moans of pleasure, rather they were moans of… despair & pain?

'That can't be right, can it?'

Although now that he thinks about it, it wasn't uncommon for kunoichi to be captured by enemy shinobi and then…

'She wouldn't do that… would she?'

As much as Naruto didn't want to believe that his mother would do THAT to a fellow woman, her actions have spoken otherwise.

He wanted to see for himself what was behind the door yet was too afraid to open the door as he didn't want know the truth.

Before he could come to a decision, Zero interrupted his thoughts.

"Master, Mistress is waiting for you."

"R-right, sorry Zero."

He said with a slightly higher pitch.

The two walked away from the door, Naruto now being too far away to hear something else coming from the door.

"Please… someone… help me…"

* * *

Naruto was so into his thoughts that he didn't notice that they were out of the corridor and had entered a new section of whatever place he was in; if he was in the right state of mind he would be cursing up a storm for not for not paying attention and memorizing his surroundings to look for any sort of escape.

The two ended up in front of another door; opening it revealed a large kitchen as well as a sight that caused him to gain a massive blush as well as a bleeding nose.

There preparing breakfast was Kushina who was humming quite happily as if she was gifted with a wonderful early birthday present; considering what happened yesterday it wouldn't be entirely false. However that was not what got Naruto so embarrassed and aroused, no it was what she was wearing that got him like this, her wearing a pure white apron that left nothing to the imagination as well as the fact that other than that… she was completely and utterly naked.

"Ah Naruto! You arrived!"

She noticed his presence and ran over to him. Before he could react she had already engulfed him in a loving hug.

'I don't understand. How can she act like this knowing what she did to me and why do I feel nothing but love for her?'

Unknown to everyone something deep within Naruto's heart stirred, something he has been repressing for a long time… something dark.

 **"Soon… Naruto…"**

Kushina quickly let him go.

"Well, come along Naruto breakfast is just about ready."

She practically skipped her way while Naruto simply shook his head in slight amusement at her over happy behaviour before following close behind while Zero simply walked off to do whatever she does everyday.

* * *

The two were currently eating peacefully in a large dining room, well as peaceful as Naruto can get as he was slightly disturbed at seeing all the maids looked EXACTLY like Zero, though it was not enough of a disturbance for him to not enjoy his meal.

"So how is your meal Naruto-kun?"

Kushina asked pleasantly.

"It's… good. Better than anything I've ever had actually."

Kushina beamed in happiness & pride.

After a while as they were done eating Naruto decided to finally get some answers before she decided to have some 'fun' with him.

"Kaa-chan… what happened… to cause all this?"

Kushina's cheerful mood went down and was replaced with rage, hatred but most of all… despair.

Naruto instantly got worried.

"I-it's ok you don't have to tell me if you don't-!"

Kushina held up a hand to quiet him.

"It's ok Naruto… you deserve to know… what the village did to us."

She stood up slowly from her seat and started walking away with Naruto following close behind.

He was extremely concerned for her to the point that he once again did not take stock of his surroundings.

The two eventually came across a library which was filled with a seemingly limitless number of books & scrolls, with most of them being in a language that he had never seen before yet for some strange reason he could understand them.

Kushina sat down on a large couch while Naruto sat right next to her.

"I guess I should start right at the beginning. First of all you are not the first Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, rather you are the third."

Naruto was surprised by this though he did have his suspicions after finding out that every major village has their own Jinchuuriki to keep the balance between the Elemental Nations.

"The first Jinchuuriki was Mito Uzumaki one of our kinsmen and the wife of the Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju. She was the best Seal Master there was to the point she was able to seal the entire fox into herself despite being an adult and seal it in a way that not even its chakra could influence her."

Naruto was amazed that someone like Mito existed.

"Unfortunately sealing the beast had consequences. The other major villages grew extremely paranoid and were planning to attack Konoha. Hashirama in a naive & stupid attempt to settle things peacefully, hunted down all the remaining Biju and gave them to the villages like party favours just so he could maintain "balance" and "peace.""

She spat with disgust.

Naruto couldn't help but feel incredulous and disbelief that there was a Shinobi who was truly that naive. It just shouldn't be possible.

"And thus the traditions of creating Jinchuuriki was born. However since humans have hated and feared Biju even before Shinobi came into existence. As such Jinchuuriki were neglected & abused throughout their lives, so in order to keep their loyalty to their village it became a tradition for Jinchuuriki to be related to the Kage of their respective village either by blood, in-laws or adoption just to keep the loyalty of the Jinchuuriki. Essentially they just chose the easy lazy way out of their conundrum."

"W-wait, if that's true then does that mean that…?"

Naruto couldn't finish his question.

"Yes you are related to the Fourth Hokage and the Third simply bonded with you just to solidify your loyalty."

Naruto could only stare at her in complete and utter shock.

'All those times, when he showed me nothing but kindness… were they all nothing but lies…?'

Inwardly Kushina smirked knowing that the truth will be the start of breaking him and moulding him to her image.

"As Mito reached the peak of her lifespan they needed a new Jinchuuriki and it needed to be an Uzumaki, as the chakra of the Kyuubi was too powerful & too corrupted for any person to handle and only an Uzumaki could handle that much power because of our high reserves and higher willpower. Eventually they found the right candidate…"

Chakra chains appeared out of Kushina's back, the same ones that she used against him.

" The Kongō Fūsa are a special bloodline that only the Uzumaki have. Like the Mokuton that the Senju are so famous for, it can completely suppress the chakra of a Biju; however unlike the Mokuton it doesn't require Nature Energy to do so, it could also seal the chakra of non-Biju, and it can also form impenetrable barriers."

Naruto was amazed at this.

"However even though it's a bloodline, very few Uzumaki actually posses this so when they actually found one she was quickly chosen as the next Jinchuuriki."

Naruto stared at her chains.

"You were chosen as the next Jinchuuriki."

It wasn't a question, merely a fact, yet she nodded anyway.

"Unlike you however, my seal actually restricts the Kyuubi's influence which means that I had no access to its chakra, as well as they actually did the smart thing by keeping my status as a Jinchuuriki a secret."

Naruto looked surprise at this then angry at the fact that his status was exposed to the populace.

"However after the genocide of my clan I became an outcast due to being the last Uzumaki they know of. Nowhere near the level you faced but enough that I was in a constant state of depression. One day I was kidnapped by Kumo nin who heard about my chains and my status as the last Uzumaki & a Jinchuuriki hoping to use me as breeding stock. However I left a trail of my red hair, hoping a Konoha nin would find me. However out of all people to find me, it was a genin of all people named Minato Namikaze; I honestly thought I was doomed yet somehow he was able to defeat them. After that the two of us started to hang out. He was so kind to the point that I couldn't help but fall in love with him."

Despite how romantic it sounded Naruto could see the self-loathing she had for falling in love. Also that name, Minato Namikaze, he swore he heard that name before but he can't remember.

"Even when he found out about Kyuubi, he never hated me for it which made me fall for him further. Years later the two of us married; I was the happiest woman alive but everything changed when the Third Great Shinobi War happened. The both of us were sent into the front-lines due to my Kongō Fūsa and Minato completing Tobirama's Hiraishin no Jutsu."

Hiraishin no Jutsu a type of space-time just that allows the user to teleport to whatever area that they marked with unimaginable speeds. By Tobirama's hands it became a fearsome technique however in the hands of the Yondaime the technique became so feared that just seeing it will cause enemies to flee.

Wait a minute… only the Nidaime & Yondaime knew this technique and Kushina said her husband completed it which could only mean…

"We managed to win that war. My husband played a large part in the victory to the point our enemies call him Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō due to how fast he became. It was then after sometime he was chosen to become the Fourth Hokage that he showed his true nature."

Kushina looked extremely pissed but it seemed like she was angry mostly at herself.

"As a Kage he was perfect, the villagers loved him even more than the previous Kage. However he was like this because he loved the village & its people, which under different circumstances was great except for the fact that he refused to see how corrupt the people and village truly are. We spent less time together and eventually we just grew apart and eventually I realized he loves the village and its corrupt ideals more than he loves me. But I didn't want to believe it, as that will mean that I will lose the one person who saved me from my despair, and then I got pregnant…"

"…With me… I'm the son… of the Yondaime…"

It all made sense to him now. So that's why he was chosen as the next Jinchuuriki.

Once again something dark was stirring deep within him and was grinning at the amount of hatred it was feeling.

"Yes… When I was pregnant with you I was happy, it meant I wouldn't be alone anymore. It was even better when because of this Minato once again started paying attention to me. I was once again happy. Then the day came, the day you were about to be born, I was so nervous that I asked my… former best friend… for any advice on how to deal it with it since she had gave birth twice already. All the bitch did was tease me about it and said I could handle it… who knew childbirth could be so painful…"

He couldn't help but feel like he should apologize.

"But the pain was all worth it, when I first saw you I knew everything will be alright from now on. However that was when you were taken before I could even hold you in my arms, some Uchiha claiming to be Madara held you hostage and wanted me for exchange. Your 'father' managed to save you though the Uchiha managed to get me instead; he released the Kyuubi and used his Sharingan to control it and force it to go on a rampage in Konoha. The only reason I was able to survive was due to my Uzumaki vitality and the fact that I was not properly bonded to the Kyuubi's chakra. I for one was quite happy when the Uchiha released my burden and used it to destroy Konoha though your 'father' wanted to be a 'hero' and so sent you and I to a our compound for safe-keeping. Despite the pain I was in from giving birth and having the Kyuubi extracted the fact that I was able to hold you in my arms for the first time made my night… you are the best thing that ever happened to me."

Naruto couldn't help but blush in embarrassment.

"However the moment was once again ruined by Minato-teme who came back to turn you into a Jinchuuriki. I begged him not to do it, that I could seal it into myself and if it killed me I could at least drag it with me to death and it will reform sometime far away from Konoha. But he did not accept this and when I demanded why you know what he told me? His reason being that Konoha needed a Jinchuuriki in order to maintain 'balance' between the major Shinobi Villages and when I argued that his duty is to protect his family… he said that the entire village was his family and it was his primary duty to protect the citizens of Konoha even at the expanse of his own happiness and the happiness of his actual family. Whatever love I had for him had INSTANTLY vanished; before I could do anything the bastard knocked me out and took you away from me. When I woke up it was already too late: Minato had died, you were a Jinchuuriki, and Sarutobi had announced to the whole village your status due to Minato-teme's wishes of wanting the village to see you as a hero. The worst part is that the Sarutobi decided to hide the fact that you are a Namikaze and with the agreement of the Council they decided to withhold your heritage till they deemed an 'appropriate time' to return it and as such deny my claims of being Minato's wife. In all honesty if Jiraiya hadn't arrived and handed you back to me right away after the sealing then Sarutobi would have most likely prevented me from taking care of you. Despite all those misfortunes I didn't care one bit, the fact that you were back in my arms was all that matter…"

Tears started appearing in her eyes.

"Those three weeks were the best of my life being able to take care of you, to love you… and not once have you ever cried for your sake, you just smiled and giggled and only cried for my sake. You are the perfect son and the perfect lover all rolled into one, life was perfect until…"

She couldn't continue due to her crying increasing causing Naruto to envelop her in a hug doing his best to comfort her.

After a few minutes Kushina managed to calm down a bit.

In all honesty Naruto wanted her to stop, not for himself but for her. Just recalling the memory was enough to bring his mother to tears… however he didn't voice it out because he wanted to know what caused him to separate from her and what caused her to go insane. He couldn't help but hate himself for his curiosity.

"… Kakashi was someone that I trusted due to how he was Minato's student, I even saw him as part of the family. So imagine my shock when Kakashi backstabbed me by drugging my drink and me waking up tied up and in front of the council as they listed my so-called crimes against Konoha. I realized that I was intentionally framed so they could separate me from you. During the 'trial' not one of my friends stuck up for me, they simply just left me to my fate. I was sentenced to life imprisonment with no hope of ever seeing the light of day again; I would have attacked if Kakashi hadn't once again knocked me out. The next place I woke up in was in a private prison cell with my hands handcuffed and chakra sealing seals placed at the outer walls so I wouldn't be able to undo the seals. I had no idea how long I was in there and I occasionally had some visitors. They were nothing but a bunch of scum with Mikoto claiming that she will take care of you and raised you like you were her own, Kakashi said that he was only doing what was right and that despite how sorry he was he did not regret it, while Sarutobi explained to me that he couldn't risk letting me take you out of the village as the village needs a Jinchuuriki. All I could do was waste away while my so-called friends occasionally visit me and bombard me with piss-poor excuses on why they betrayed me… yet not one of them ever told me how you were doing. Eventually my arrangements were changed… and not for the best."

Naruto's instincts were telling him to stop her as the next words she spoke might very well take him to the brink of insanity. But he NEEDED to know.

"Hiruzen made a deal with Danzo: Danzo could experiment, torture… rape me as much as he wants however any child or clone that was produced from this would automatically go to Sarutobi & that once he was done I was immediately to be disposed of, though he was free to keep the DNA samples and whatever data he collected all to himself… and that's when I learned the true meaning of hell."

Naruto looked horrified at this and a part of him couldn't believe that Sarutobi would agree to something like that.

"I was strapped down, my body full of paralyzing & chakra-suppressant seals and just to add insult they removed the ligaments from my legs and arms which made escape impossible. Then they placed seals on me as well as a genjutsu that prevented me from losing conscious or sleeping without their consent; that's when it started… I can remember every needle pocked into me, every drug pumped into my blood, and every cut they made to my body as they removed organs that I couldn't identify. They made sure that I felt the pain of every dissection, operation and drug that was in me. I couldn't rest or escape the pain at all, and when that was done that was when he send some ROOT members to rape me. They toyed with my body in all matter of ways yet all I felt was pain; I had no idea whether it was because of my mind or something in my body that prevented me from finding any enjoyment from it. Days, months, I could no longer tell how much time had actually passed, yet I held strong as I just knew that if I waited long enough, I could escape and take you with me out of the village. I didn't realize that my sanity was slowly edging away. What was worse was that Hiruzen would occasionally come and make up lies about how you were doing so well in hopes that I would simply let go and die peacefully; Danzo thought the opposite and not only did he tell me the truth about your conditions he would show me videos of the beatings, the neglect, and the loneliness you suffered. Those were the worse pain I had ever had to deal with."

She then chuckled bitterly.

"Do you know what made me finally snap? During one of my torture sessions Danzo showed me another video of how you spent your Birthday alone… except this was the first time I saw you truly break into despair and you cried out for me asking why I abandoned you, why I never came to take you in my arms…"

Naruto was now crying. He remembered that day well: it was when he finally couldn't stand the pain and let out everything he felt, unfortunately it was that time that he thought he was intentionally abandoned by his family.

"That was when I finally snapped; I don't remember much after that only brief flashes. I somehow accessed the leftover Kyuubi's chakra that was still left in my body and went on a bloody rampage, basically killing anyone that was within my sight, and yet despite the bloodlust I was in my only thoughts were to find you, hold you in my arms and take you away from that hellhole. Unfortunately that never happened as my wounds and all the drugs in my body finally got to me, the last thing I saw was Hiruzen stabbing me in the heart before I blacked out."

She stopped for a moment to take a good look at his reaction. She saw horror, regret, and despair as well as a bit of disbelief. She knew that he didn't want to believe that this was true, that the one who he looked up to as a grandfather intentionally made his & his mother's life hell.

"H… how are you still alive then…?"

"Did you know that demons exist? And I'm not talking about Biju but actual demons from hell."

"I have heard legends about some… but I never really gave any thought about it…"

"Well, I don't know how but a demon, a very powerful one at that, found my body. She purged every poison, every taint, and every damage that was done to me since the day I was made Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki. She offered me a deal, she would help me gain all the power I need in order to take you back and in return I would help her with her conquest in the western lands. For years I trained to the point of my body's breaking point, was taught every Jutsu & every magic spell that the demon knew, and she taught every fighting style that she had ever witnessed to me. When my training was done I upheld my end of the bargain by conquering the lands that the demon wished to rule. Eventually when all was done I came back here, establishing my domain, and waiting for the right time to take back what belongs to me…"

She reached out a hand and gently caressed Naruto's cheek.

"Now you're here by my side where you truly belong…"

Naruto simply just sat there letting Kushina to continue caressing his cheek. His mind was processing everything she told him. Yet a part of him still couldn't come to terms that the kind old man that tried to take away his pain had intentionally caused all of it.

"Kaa-chan… I-I need to be alone for a while…"

Kushina nodded her head in understanding.

Naruto got up and walked away.

A woman appeared out of the shadows nest to Kushina. She was someone with immaculate beauty, with a voluptuous body, wide hips, large breasts, long dark pink hair, and wearing clothing that emphasized her beauty. However despite this her looks can be described as fiendish, it simply emphasized by her orange pigmentation around her eyes, the eyes themselves being slitted crimson, the long orange fox ears on top of her head, and the nine long orange fox tails swaying behind her though the way they moved and the shape of them made it look more serpentine rather than fox-like.

"Don't you think it was too soon to tell him all that?

She questioned Kushina.

"Sochi-kun wanted an answer and unlike those Leaf bastards I have no intention of telling him lies."

The fox woman simply smirked at her. She knew that Kushina was using truths to further break him to her image whether Kushina knew it or not.

"So how are you adjusting to your new body Kurama?"

"In all honesty… this is so much better than my old one."

She clenched & unclenched her hand. She was far more powerful than before when she was still sealed into Naruto, plus with an actual body of flesh she could feel things in ways that she could have never have felt. However…

"I only wish I have the other half of my power; than things would be perfect."

"Don't worry about it. Once Sochi-kun sees things the right way than we'll begin the plan."

Ah yes, the plan.

Kurama smiled a sadistic smile; it was something she was looking forward to even more than getting the rest of her power back.

"Well if you'll excuse me Kushina, I think I'll have some more fun with those Uchiha clones before getting my chance with Naru-chan."

She walked away, coincidently passing by two maids, and with her tails snagged them before they could react intending to have some 'fun.'

* * *

Naruto was currently walking down the hallways, not really knowing where he was going and completely ignoring his surroundings.

'T-there's no way… Jiji will ever do something like that. There's gotta be more to it…'

He tried desperately to latch onto any idea that there was some sort of simple misunderstanding.

Eventually he, comically, crashed into a door and fell on his behind.

"Itai! That hurt!"

He rubbed his forehead to soothe the pain.

He opened his eyes and saw that the door was unlocked.

'Wonder what's behind this door? Considering it's unlocked I doubt it's anything that'll give me more nightmares.'

Oh how wrong he was.

He entered the room and saw that it seemed to be some kind of… office?

He honestly didn't know what he expected but it wasn't something so… ordinary.

Though that didn't stop his curiosity and so he explored the room.

He then came across a filing cabinet. He proceeded to open it and looked through the files.

'Wait a minute… these are all my mission files!'

From his first mission to wave all the way to his latest mission of rescuing Gaara. There were even files about his personal information, his family as well information he didn't know about himself.

'… Elemental Affinities: Fūton, Katon, Raiton, & Yōton… Bloodlines: Kongō Fūsa, Shakuton, & Taiton… Where the hell did this info come from?'

Not even his senseis or the hokage knew his elemental affinities so how the hell did his mother get this information and also how does she even know that he has bloodlines when he never showed signs of them.

He then noticed files of other nin, however two instantly grabbed his attention:

Haku Yuuki & Mata Hari: an enemy kunoichi that became the second person that he fell in love with and the other a prostitute that worked as a spy for Jiraiya and was the first that he could truly call his friend.

Recalling how they died was almost enough to bring him to tears as well as recalling the brief amount of hate he felt towards Kakashi & Jiraiya during those times.

Shaking off the terrible memories, Naruto continued to look through the files hoping to find anything useful for his situation.

He noticed with confusion that other than his own all the files were about FEMALE nins that were either rouge, missing, not affiliated with Konoha in any way, or simply dead.

Some examples being Mikoto Uchiha, Sayuri Uchiha (he flinched being reminded of his first love) Mei Terumi, & Shakuton no Pakura.

He didn't understand why there weren't any files of male nins other than himself but quickly decided not to dwell on it. He moved on to another section only these were different, they were all about missions, missions that were kept secret from the public, and missions personally approved by the Hokage himself.

He noticed one file that said 'Uchiha clan extermination', another that said 'Capture of Kushina Uzumaki', and another that said 'Experimentation of Uzumaki bloodline.' All three of them contained tapes.

He suddenly had a bad feeling about this yet he ignored it and read on not knowing this will finally cause him to lose whatever positive feelings he had about his 'home'…


	3. Day of Love

Chapter 3: Day of Love

Well here's the third chapter, though no raping Naruto in this one (though there's still a lemon), plus this is more of a filler than anything else

Now to answer some reviews:

SPark681: The seals will still stay

sinedd662: Don't worry he will, including said mention girls.

Kreceir: Don't worry I'm not going into details of Kushina's rape/torture; there are just WAY too many fics that detail Kushina's rape/torture.

insanemaelstorm: Who said Hiruzen was going to get out lightly... ;)

* * *

Kushina was walking down the hallway although unlike the usual happy-go-lucky expression or the crazed-murderous expression she sports she now had a semi-curious/semi-serious expression.

"So Werbellia is arriving along with some of her servants… Hm, I didn't think they would come so soon… But then again I did send Shukaku, along with some Uchiha clones with Rinnegans, to aid her so I guess it would have ended quite soon."

She had no idea how to feel about this: She wanted to keep her sochi all to herself and not share him with anyone (bad enough she had to share with Kurama but a deal's a deal), yet she didn't have much of a choice since Naruto was the last male Uzumaki plus despite her… experience… she wouldn't be able to handle Naruto's sex drive all by herself and if he ever decide to take charge…

Kushina came just from the mere thought of it.

Plus the thought of her sochi having sex with other women was bringing a pleasant image to her mind and thanks to a seal she created she will enjoy the pleasures of it.

So all-in-all it was still a win-win for her despite her greed.

Before she could dwell more on her depraved/perverse thoughts she was snapped out of it when she noticed that her office door was open.

She didn't really lock the door due to the fact any files that were stolen would mostly be about Konoha's dirty dealings which will just put the Leaf village in a bad position, the other files were about Kunoichi that were already DEAD, and the file that had her dear sochi's info in it will instantly turn to ashes if they were ever to leave the premise. So there really is nothing to steal in there that would actually put a screw in her plans.

But still it was odd that the door was open as none of the inhabitants of this place would ever dare enter her more personal rooms without permission. When she approached, her heighten picked up the very quiet sound of… crying?

She came in and was surprised at what she saw: her office was a mess with the desk & chairs completely broken, all the papers scattered, the walls & floors covered in small craters & claw marks, and the small TV she had had been completely punched through.

At the centre of the mess was Naruto curled up, his body occasionally twitching, with a bunch of ripped paper surrounding him.

Kushina instantly felt concerned for him and walked forward till she heard a crunch sound.

She looked down and saw that she stepped on something. At a closer look she saw that they were tapes… tapes she knew all too well.

'Oh sochi…'

Her gaze turned to him with a sad expression.

'I didn't want him to see it.'

It was one thing to hear & read it, it was a completely different thing to SEE it.

She approached Naruto, she crouched down and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Rather than flinch he slowly turned his head towards his mother.

He had been crying deeply as his eyes were extremely bloodshot and she could clearly see that his view of Konoha had been completely shattered.

When he looked into Kushina's eyes all he saw was concern, sadness & love. Things that no-one has looked at him with.

With fresh tears he quickly hugged his mother, burying his head on her shoulder. Yet these tears were not for himself but for the torture that his mother went to.

After watching those videos… he knew for a fact that it was now IMPOSSIBLE for him to ever hold any negative emotion for her.

He would still love her even with all the pain she's willing to inflict upon him.

Minutes went by and eventually Naruto stopped crying. He took his head off her shoulder and stared deeply into her eyes.

What he wanted was love, what he needed was love and just for today at least he didn't care what kind of love it was.

He pulled Kushina to a kiss; she was shocked but then happily returned it.

Eventually Naruto's tongue prodded her lips asking for permission which she gladly allowed.

Their kissed deepened as they tasted each others' mouths, their hands quickly roaming each others's bodies. Naruto was groping her right breast while the other was squeezing her left buttcheek.

Kushina moaned in pleasure as her hands roamed around his chest.

The two broke the kiss off, a trail of saliva being the only thing connecting them.

There was no lust in their eyes… only love.

'It's so sad… that this will only last for a day…'

Though she knew once Naruto fully embraced his true self they will have plenty of moments like this.

She stood up slowly and took his hand guiding him towards THEIR room where they can continue on with their love-making.

* * *

 _Ruins of Akatsuki Hideout_

All she did was stare at the ruins of the terrorist organization as well as what was left of the remains of her brother.

When she heard about the Akatsuki being destroyed & all of its members killed from Orochimaru's own spy network she was completely outraged that someone had taken her revenge, her clan's revenge, her reason… for leaving HIM behind.

Thinking about him caused some fresh tears to fall from her face.

She had given up her entire happiness, just so she could kill her older brother.

In all honesty she had no idea what she would have done if she had finally killed Itachi. A large naive part of her thought about going back to Konoha… going back to his welcoming arms.

She knew for a fact that it was wishful thinking, especially since she said those cruel words to him that would forever haunt her memories; yet Naruto was always so kind, so forgiving, so innocent, that it simply boosted her naive wish.

Yet everything was ruined when Akatsuki was annihilated. She had no idea what to do, so she had decided to sneak into Konoha and into Naruto's apartment hoping beyond hope that he could fill this hole in her heart.

Yet she ended up finding out something terrible… Naruto had been kidnapped.

She had quickly gathered as much info as possible and had went to the last known location Naruto had been.

Other than leftover chakra & craters there were no results.

So she went to Amegakure to find some clues as the Akatsuki were sure to have the whereabouts of Naruto.

So far she couldn't find anything useful.

After careful examination of Itachi's body she then noticed something odd: his Sharingan eyes were somehow still active and his hand was clutching a piece of paper.

Taking out the paper she saw it had five words on it:

 _A Gift from Me to You_

She gritted her teeth and rip the paper apart.

'Those bastards… they're mocking me.'

She quickly left the hideout after cutting off Itachi's head and sealing it in a scroll, seeing she was not going to find anything else in this place.

'I will save you Naruto and this time… I will not leave your side ever again.'

Unknown to her she was being watched.

A leech-like creature with a face resembling a Noh mask appeared literally out of the shadows staring at Sayuri's retreating form.

A malicious smile appeared on its face and opened its mouth slightly to reveal oversized molars that despite not looking sharp, still held the look that a bite would be most unpleasant & painful.

The leech sunk back into the shadows in order to report its findings to its mistress.

* * *

 _Kushina's room_

Naruto & Kushina were laying on their shared bed resuming their passionate make out session. Their hands roamed each others' bodies while their tongues battling for dominance with neither being able to gain an upper-hand.

Eventually Naruto broke off the kiss, confusing Kushina for a moment, till he started taking off his clothes.

Kushina as well started taking off her own clothes quickly which was barely any at all.

The two were now bare and were simply staring at each other lovingly, Naruto slowly approached her and enveloped her in a loving hug, her large breasts pressing up against his chest, their sexes touching.

They held each other like this for a while and if Kushina were to look up she would see tears appearing out of his eyes, eventually Naruto gently pushed Kushina back down on the bed.

She laid there practically defenceless as Naruto hovered on top of her.

He kissed her softly in the lips before plunging into her pussy.

They both cried out in pleasure.

"K-kaa-chan… I-it feels so good…"

He kept thrusting in & out, rocking Kushina's body.

It was slow at first though he slowly gaining speed.

"Sochi… p-please… more…"

His thrusts got harder causing her to cry out more in pleasure.

Seeing Kushina's breasts swaying from each thrust caused him to unconsciously lick his lips before leaning over and attacking them: suckling the right breast while squeezing & pinching the other.

"Sochi-kun! Sochi-kun! Sochi-kun!"

She kept repeating as her legs & arms wrapped around his body, forcing him to plunge his dick further into her warm depths till his tip was kissing the entrance of her womb causing her to scream in pleasure.

The room was filled with the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, the pleased moans & screams of an insane woman and the sounds of breasts being suckled.

Getting tired of their current position, Naruto sat up still holding onto Kushina with her now sitting on his lap and still impaled on his dick.

The two moaned as Kushina rode him like no tomorrow.

"Kaa-chan, I'm…"

"I'm close too sochi…"

The two were getting close; they started locking lips and Kushina could easily taste her own breast milk that was still left in Naruto's mouth.

Without warning his dick seemingly grew in size and spurted out a copious amount of cum into her welcoming womb, triggering her own climax and the two screamed in pleasure though muffled as they were still kissing.

Their climaxes waning, they now just lay there, holding each other tightly, basking in the afterglow and each others' warmth & love.

Though Kushina wanted to continue she didn't… this was not sex or passion from lust but pure love-making.

She knew that after this it would be a long time before they would have something like this, so she wouldn't let her lust rule her for this time.

"Kaa-chan… I love you…"

Kushina widened her eyes in shock before tears escaped her eyes, whether from sadness or happiness it was unknown…

—

Neo Uzushiogakure

"My I certainly love what she did to the place."

What was formerly the ruins of the most powerful hidden village in the entire Elemental Nations was now a grand village that put Konoha to shame and even had structures that were certainly inspired by the Makers' own village.

Looking at all this was a woman of depraved beauty with a curvaceous body, long black hair, crimson colour eyes, two pitch black horns, pointed ears and was wearing a very revealing purple black red dress.

"Well what'd you expect? This is Kushina that we're talking about."

Standing at her right was a well-endowed woman with a pink luminescent glow around her body. She had blue eyes with clover-shaped pupils, long pink hair that reaches past her shoulders, a pair of bunny ears, wore only a very small pink transparent jacket that only covers her shoulders featuring eye-like pauldrons and a collar bound by a heart-shaped emblem with wings and a pink dress, wears an equally revealing blouse of the same colour and density and wears a pair of pink shoes with a pair of eyes, and the bangs of her hair formed into a pair of hands that cover her otherwise fully exposed chest.

"You have a point there Melona. What do you think Maria?"

Standing at her left was a woman of equal figure to Melona & her supposed master. She had long blonde hair, was wearing a tiger-motif armour, a silver breast plate and had dark blue eyes.

Though unlike the two she seemed quite angry.

"… I have nothing to say to you… Swamp Witch."

Maria replied coldly.

She only smirked at her while Melona giggled in amusement.

She knew that she would be singing a different tune once Naruto is done with her.

Speaking of…

The Swamp Witch licked her lips thinking about him. She honestly thought that he wouldn't have amounted to anything but was pleasantly shock when she witnessed all of his achievements. In all honesty if Kushina hadn't gone through training from hell and if he wasn't so reluctant to use Kurama's chakra than it honestly would have been a lot tougher to capture him.

Once his mind was properly broken and once he was properly trained he'd be worthy enough to be her husband (she won't be his main wife though since that position rightfully belongs to Kushina)… but for now she would have to settle for having as her sex toy.

"Come along girls, it's about time we meet our new lover."

Melona giggled perversely thinking of all the 'fun' she was going to have while Maria winced in sympathy for her fellow rape victim.

* * *

Author's Notes

Well here we get to see Naruto's brief mental breakdown, thoughts from Sayuri, & the identity of Kushina's saviour/benefactor.

Till next time!


End file.
